Wrestlemania XXV
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | chronology |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |} Event WrestleMania XXV (also marketed as "The 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania") was the twenty-fifth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It was presented by the National Guard and took place on April 5, 2009, at Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas. The event featured talent from all three WWE brands: Raw, SmackDown, and Hardnitro. It was the second WrestleMania to be held in Houston, with the first being WrestleMania X-Seven at the Reliant Astrodome, which was held in 2001. The first match of Wrestlemania was Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. And she finished with rookie Sheamus O'Shaunessy won by last eliminating John Bradshaw Layfield. The second match was for the WWE Junior Heavyweight Championship. Rey Mysterio defeated Evan Boune, Brian Kendrick, Funaki, Tajiri, Brett DiBiase, Jimmy Yang and the champion Chavo Guerrero in a Cruiserweight Open to became the new Junior Heavyweight Champion. The third match was the tag team champions La Familia (Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins) versus The Colons (Carlito and Primo), La Familia won to retain the WWE World Tag Team Championship. And the fourth match of the card was The Rod versus Ric Flair. There was always a close friendship between the Calaway family and the Flair family, The Undertaker and Ric Flair were good friends out of the ring, and both were always great leaders in the locker room. The match takes place, and after many attempts, with a surprising Hell's Gate, The Rod wins and ends the Flair period in WWE. It is possible that this is the last combat of the career of Ric Flair as employee of WWE. In the following Raw it receives many honors, including with the kayfabe break of gimmick 'The Undertaker'. After Shelton Benjamin defeated Matt Hardy in the Elimination Chamber, he went on the road for the WWE Television Championship, and challenged champion Kofi Kingston for a match at Wrestlemania, Kofi accepted. And at Wrestlemania in a singles match, Shelton Benjamin defeated Kofi Kingston to become the new WWE Television Champion. Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes have been around for 8 months reigning as a WWE Global Tag Team Championship, and without many opponents to their height, they helped their stable partner The Legacy beat their opponents. But things changed when former World Tag Team Champions Shad Gaspard and JTG decided to challenge them for a fight at WrestleMania. In a tag team match, Cryme Time (Shad Gaspard and JTG) defeated The Legacy (Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes) to become the new WWE Global Tag Team champions. The Hardy Boys rivalry began in the Survivor Series when Matt Hardy appeared during CM Punk versus Jeff Hardy for the WWE Global Heavyweight Championship. Jeff thought that his brother was going to help him, but ended up suffering an attack with many chair shots. And that helped CM Punk to retain his Global title. He justified saying that he tired of being the shadow of Jeff, helping Jeff in everything so that it would reach the top while he was forgotten. At the Royal Rumble, Jeff Hardy puts Matt Hardy out, eliminating him. In the Elimination Chamber, Jeff Hardy became WWE World Heavyweight Champion, however in a Raw was challenged by Triple H, and with Matt Hardy attacking him, made him lose, making Triple H the new champion. And after all that, Jeff Hardy challenged Matt Hardy to an Extreme Rules match at Wrestlemania, and the two face each other. The Extreme Rules match takes place, and part of the objects were appliances and housewares. Matt Hardy manages to defeat Jeff Hardy, and attacks him brutally after his victory. After Vladimir Koslov beat The Rod and win the WWE Intercontinental Championship with the help of Ric Flair, he is challenged by another giant, The Big Show, the two face off at Wrestlemania in a Singles match, Big Show defeats Vladimir Koslov and becomes the new WWE Intercontinental Champion. Melina won the Women's Royal Rumble match, which earned her a full Wrestlemania match for the WWE Women's Championship. And then faced champion Beth Phoenix in a Singles match. Melina defeated Beth Phoenix and became the new WWE Women's champion. Brock Lesnar and Ken Shamrock, both currently active in MMA, began a rivalry during the Elimination Chamber, where they both participated in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. And in a partnership with the UFC, WWE planned a MMA fight between the two, with an Octagon, set during the show. And the rivalry was built during the period between the EC and Wrestlemania. And the fight was completely true, five rounds, with all the rules of MMA. And at WrestleMania, Brock Lesnar defeated Ken Shamrock by unanimous decision. John Morrison and The Miz, former Tag Team partners, one is the United States champion, and the other is North American champion respectively. After separating with The Miz's betrayal, the two went their individual careers, they became champions of both titles that are equivalent, and Vince McMahon decided that there are many titles in the WWE, and that it is time to unify them, so the rivalry between the two resumes, and in Wrestlemania unification occurs. The Miz defeats John Morrison and becomes the unified champion of the United States of America. After the end of the Nation of Domination, Montel Vontavious Porter and Mark Henry never settled the accounts with each other, Mark Henry challenged Montel Vontavious Porter for the title, and he accepted, but another had become Contender for the title, this era Batista, and so was Triple threat formed by the WWE Grand Heavyweight Championship. Batista defeated Mark Henry and Montel Vontavious Porter and became the new Grand Champion. John Cena is a talent that has always been in the spotlight playing great titles, but there was someone who was not one of the fans of John Cena, and this was Vince McMahon. Things started in the Survivor Series when Mr. McMahon helped his former member of The Corporation, Ken Shamrock, and made Cena lose his title. Mr. McMahon's intention was to reform his The Corporation, and began by calling a former member, but he stayed for it. At Starrcade, Mr. McMahon was manager of Ken Shamrock, and did everything to disrupt John Cena and make Ken Shamrock retain his World title. But the plans went downhill when Edge won the championship at the Royal Rumble, and Ken Shamrock walked into a rivalry against Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania which resulted in a MMA fight. And John Cena came to the Hardnitro to tell him he wanted Mr. McMahon at WrestleMania, and would do anything to stop him, because he needs to show Cenation the coward that Mr. McMahon is. And after successive attacks, invasions in the Chairman's room, John Cena got what he wanted, was going to face Mr. McMahon in a No holds barred match. During the match Mr. McMahon had the help of Shane McMahon, but was unsuccessful, and John Cena defeated Mr. McMahon. Triple H became the WWE World Heavyweight Champion after defeating Jeff Hardy. Edge, champion before losing the title to Jeff, never had his rematch by the belt. Randy Orton had won the Royal Rumble match, which entitles him to a fight for a world title. Then the three faced off in a Triple threat match for the WWE World Championship at Wrestlemania. Edge won and became the new WWE World champion. The Undertaker is the icon of Wrestlemania, the biggest name of all. His streak of 16-0 wins at Wrestlemania is envied by many, and is one of the most desired things by wrestlers from around the world, everyone wants to defeat The Undertaker at Wrestlemania. The Undertaker was the WWE Global Heavyweight champion, but with his title at risk in an Elimination Chamber match, Shawn Michaels won it, and The Undertaker got his rematch. And not only the title of WWE Global Heavyweight Champion is at stake, but also at stake is its streak, a great legacy. And two legends with more than 20 years of career collide at Wrestlemania. And in the main event, The Undertaker defeated Shawn Michaels, kept his Streak intact and became the new WWE Global Heavyweight Champion. Results